The Priest Order
svQaXpN.jpg phM9hFU.jpg tumblr_nc3od97SZS1ql6z3eo2_500.gif The Priest The Priest, a Legendary Orginzation formed back during the times before men even had guns, after the death of christ, the first priest. A group of his followers discoverd his ways to his power and took the oath to fight the evil under the law and trust of 'god'. These priest are men and women, one in every city in the world who work day in and day out to defeat the evils and protect the good. They are not of light, and they are not of dark. They are of the gray, the area where no allignment resides and where no law but richenous and duty. The priest work as powerful unity and super networking system that allows them to manuever and slip through legal systems. No one even know's of the priest legacy and their secrects. To the world, it's like they don't even exist. Archangel_Uriel_by_Tarayue.jpg Steps to gaining the power of your Tenchi Within YMRP we’d like to make it so everyone is able to use their Tenchi if the choose to have one. But we must make it fair. Due to this we will let it be known to you know just what exactly you’ll have to do to get there. There are 3 stages one must go through to get to the full potential of an Tenchi. And with each stage an additional 10 episodes a piece must be submitted for each said stage that the character is currently going through. Please note that this does fall into the Hadou Alligenment character presets. Constantine_Strange-Penderghast.jpg #Ghostly Angelic form # Angelic implication or replica of one’s self #Angelic Deity that has control. (Could vary, mostly known as an Angelic Animal, or when strong enough, the Tenchi's true form.) 'Ghostly Angelic form' This first stage. Consist of the user having to come to terms with the fact that there IS something out there guiding them, something helping them along the way. A Ghostly figure, a Guardian angel if you will. This gaurdian angel will only be seen by the user, it'll help them, occasionally give them advice. Push them into the right direction, guide them into the paths of glory and richeouness. Angelic Replica *Just like the other form noted above. This will also not be seen by anyone else on this level yet the presence could be felt. This angelic repilica is all of the negatives within the user that the Tenchi recognizes and wants to discard within them. So, with that being said it will be helping the user better themselves as human beings and allow them to over come there demons. The user will have to combat there inner demon, where they will come to terms with themselves and have a level of control of there Tenchi abilites. 'Angelic Entity' By now high practioners of Chi can almost SEE the Oni when you allow it to surface. Also, by now the Tenchi has now showed its true form within your mind. It no longer needs to pretend to and trick the host or deceiving them because they have been defeated in their own game. They will take on there true form more than likely being a Angelic animal, or there true humnoid forms. But this is their final form. At this level not only is the Host able to use some of the Tenchi's abilities at will. But they become complete instruments of justice ( Or something like it. ) Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. The user can have the traits and abilities of the Archangels (literally chief angel). Beings similar to archangels are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism); but the word "archangel" itself is usually associated with the Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Priest Bunker The Bunker Its proper name, if it has one, is unknown. It houses many artifacts and currently serves as Jin's, Micheal and now's Hope's and Benny's base It is located in the deep earth of D3 which is at the geographic center of the contiguous United States. It took three years to build and was started in 4 BC finally finished and set up to be operational in 1935. The first case ever investigated in the bunker was said to be that of Micheal, Much of the events were written into a set of books by Zebedee one of Jesus followers, who was a Priest himself. Who also with the word of God "Deity" Placed a curse for all those who tried to enter and did not hold the key or Hold the pure in their heart if someone who tried to walk inside the Bunker and wasnt an Tenchi soul or even was invited once the door would open nothing would be shown to them but an empty lot. The same thing with people who are off balance with their Chi, Someone would need to be a Preist to enter. It is described as containing every object, scroll, and spell collected by the order for over a thousand years, as well as research and books on a variety of subjects. The place still has a functional water supply and power despite being decades old. It is also capable of providing some form of Internet connection, even though the building and its previous tenants predated the Internet. After Jin took control he used Son's enterprise for no one could track, seeing once someone would attempt to track the IP address their decivce would implode before they get the location. It is said to be the "safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created." The only way to get in is with the key. It is impossible to track cell phone signals that come from within the bunker. The closest that one could get is outside of a twenty-mile radius. Tenchi soul physiology The Physiology is just as deep as the Onihoruda physiology if not deeper than that. Creating the strongest level of humnoids almost within the mortal planes of earth. Users of this ability are angels among men, their spiritual essence is angelic. Users have supernatural abilities on an angelic level. Some users powers might be dormant due to suppression by a higher power, and may have to beunlocked. User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. Michael_Demiurgos.png Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. Banishment: The user can banish an object or being from a specific place to either certain place/area they choose or into the area the target is most connected, in case of summoned beings their home-plane. Divine Force Manipulation : The user has control of anything that is symbolized as divine and holy connections to gods. They are able to manipulate sacred artifacts and relics that are connected to the gods or their power. With this, the user is completely sound, happy and complete, and considered worthy of spiritual respect, allow them to achieve feats that are impossible to be reached by mere mortals. Elemental Manipulation- Users can manipulate every single element, even dark matter. Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Enhanced Immunity-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Darkness Adaptation: allows the user to better operate in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. Desert Adaptation: allows the user with the capability to go longer without water or food and to use it more efficiently, body which deals better with heat, and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment. Fallout Adaptation: allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. Forest Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. Mountain Adaptation: allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. Plains Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. Subterranean Adaptation: allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). Valley Adaptation: allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric preasure. Volcanic Adaptation: allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. Wetland Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental conditions of marshes, swamps, and bogs 819937-a.png Layout and Contents The bunker is laid out on two layers, with a balcony level on the entrance, and second level where the main area is. It also contains a library, and is decorated in lavish style. The walls are covered with bookcases and filing cabinets, detailing many files collected over centuries, including every exorcism over three hundred years. At the end is a very large telescope. It also contains several storage rooms. alphaomega.jpg|Oni Circle In the room before the library are a variety of old computers and machines, It is revealed they are still functionable and possess some form of sensors and early warning devices, as they were automatically activated when the Tenchi soul Jin walked in. Despite being a large building, its entrance is rather small and nondescript. The entrance is located near the road but is almost below ground level. Another room that has been shown, that was meant as sleeping quarters.It also has multiple showers and living quarters. The central area features a long wooden table that could be used for gatherings. Much of the furniture and decor are from past decades. It has vinyl records and a functional player. The headquarters also includes many unique relics and artifacts, including the Spear of desnity something Jin cant figure out what it is as Micheal and the Key to. The bunkers has a garage that houses a lot of vehicles, like cars. Most, if not all, vehicles are vintage, due to the Order's foundation in earlier decades. After its discovery Jin has been staying her every since taking out what ever came his way. The complex even houses a shooting range, complete with three targets. It also has a dungeon for holding demons hidden in one of its archive rooms, which includes a Oni Trap or even Devil traps as well as cuffs and chains that are engraved in Tenchi work, There is also a very large kitchen. It also has what seems to be a sick bay. Perks of being a Priest #Untracable in any govement file #Gaining your Tenchi #Purifing Evil #And Kicking some Oni Ass! Category:Organization Category:Priest